Selfish
by svgirl
Summary: Part 2 Jessica refuses to believe that Jeremy and Melissa are going out. Elizabeth pushes Conner to help Alanna with her drinking problem. COMPLETED!
1. I Love Jessica

Jeremy pulled back from Melissa and saw that her face was washed in what could only be amazement. "Jeremy," she breathed.  
Finally Jeremy felt himself coming back into reality. "Oh, my God." he said painfully.  
"Jeremy, that was-" Melissa said mistaking his tone.  
"A mistake." he said interrupting. "Jessica. I love Jessica."  
"Right." Melissa sneered. "You just broke up with her. Don't lie to me Jeremy. You've noticed it to. We have a connection, you felt it when you hugged me at the House of Java."  
"No," Jeremy said softly. "I'm sorry if I lead you on. I never meant for this to happen."  
Melissa looked at him intently. "Yes, you did."  
"Can we talk about this later?" Jeremy asked hurriedly.  
"Your a tease. You get a girl's hope's up then you leave her hanging." Melissa started to walk down his driveway. "But you're worth it, Jeremy." 

Jeremy lay in his bed that night. It was after midnight but he was having trouble sleeping. Why the heck did he kiss Melissa Fox? Three days ago he didn't even like her. He had to admit she had changed, and he was frustrated with the way things were going with Jessica. But still, he live kissed a girl out of the blue like that. It just wasn't him. And he knew Melissa would make some huge dramatic deal out of all this. And he knew she had just broken up with Will again. But he realized that he had just broken up with Jessica again. Were they destined to be like Melissa and Will? Cheating on people but getting back together regardless? Was that how he wanted his relationships. Jeremy sighed and rolled over. He didn't want them to anymore.

"Good, news girls!" Mrs. Wakefield exclaimed cheerfully. "Steven's coming home for a few weeks!" she glanced around the table but only saw Elizabeth and Jessica's stony faces. Elizabeth forced a smile. "That's great mom."   
"Do you girls want to go shopping this weekend? I'll take you up to Santa Rosa and we can make a day of it!" she said hopefully.  
"Sorry mom. I have plans, but even if I did, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go shopping with some loser who still thinks plaid is in." Jessica replied smirking.  
Elizabeth blushed looking at her plaid shirt. "Thanks anyway mom." she said quietly and left the table and Mrs. Wakefield could hear her dash up the stairs and slam her bedroom door. Would her girls ever be friends again? 


	2. Harsh Dumping Methods

"I can't believe you and Will broke up!" Cherie exclaimed at cheerleading practice.  
"Yeah, things were going so well," Gina said sympathetically.  
Melissa rolled her eyed. "It's cool, girls. Will is...well he's along the same lines as pond scum. I need a guy, who really cares about me."  
Cherie nodded.  
"Gee, hanging out with Elizabeth Wakefield has really gone to your head." Gina said.  
Melissa glanced over at Jessica and smiled when she noticed a slight frown on her face. If Jessica had known what she and her boyfriend had done last night. Well she'd be more than frowning. But she might as well have some fun.  
"Gina! It's just that I met the most wonderful guy ever." Melissa cooed.  
"Oh, my God!" Cherie squealed. "Who, who?"  
"Well he's really hot, sweet and considerate and an excellent kisser."  
"What?" Cherie exclaimed. She blushed as Laufeld glared at her. "You're making out with this guy and you didn't even tell us?"  
Melissa started to stretch. "It's no biggie."  
"So are you going out?" Tia asked interested.  
"It's not final yet. But I'm sure he'll get over his stupid little ex-girlfriend for me," Melissa said staring straight at Jessica. She loved making this girl squirm.  
"Melissa, where does he go to school?" Jessica asked nervously.  
"Big Mesa." Melissa said smirking.  
"Wow," Tia said. "I wonder if he knows Jeremy or Trent."  
"I think so." Melissa replied.  
"What will Will think?" Gina asked. "I mean, you two always fight and make up."  
"I don't think Will's gonna be crawling back this time," Cherie smirked pointing across the field. All 10 girls turned around and saw Will talking to-  
"Erica Brooks?" Melissa exclaimed furiously. "I thought that slut had left two years ago."  
"She's been at Sweet Valley University," Cherie exclaimed. "But how does Will know her?"  
"It shouldn't matter," Tia said laughing. "Melissa is so over Will"  
"That's right," Melissa said smoothly. But inside she was fuming. 

'Conner's not going to come back to you if you keep drinking!' Alanna told herself as she walked through the mall. She had no idea why she came her besides the fact that her parents weren't here. It had been three weeks since Conner had left her. And now she finally understood Tia's and Andy's cracks about Conner's harsh dumping methods. He hadn't even called her. She hated to admit it but she really needed him now. Her parents were being even worse and school was a nightmare. At least she didn't go to the same school as Conner and Elizabeth. It would be pure torture having to see them in the hall. As she walked into American Eagle she saw Conner. Her eyes brightened but she noticed Elizabeth was standing next to him holding up a shirt to her chest and Conner was saying something that was making her laugh. Alanna ducked out of the store, tears forming in her eyes. Conner was never that relaxed with her and they never went shopping. According to Megan, Conner hated shopping. Yet he was willing to make the sacrifice for Elizabeth. 

Elizabeth walked into the food court at the mall lugging her shopping bags. Conner and her had spent the whole day shopping but she wanted to stay and grab something to eat. But before she sat down she saw Jeremy sitting by himself. She walked over, "Hey Jeremy."  
"Oh, hey Liz." Jeremy said tiredly.  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked sitting down.  
"Me and Jessica broke up."  
Elizabeth looked at him in surprise. She might have to see if Jessica was all right. Even though they were in a fight, this was big. "I didn't know, Jer. I'm so sorry."  
Jeremy looked at her dejectedly. "Elizabeth I can trust you. I know a lot of people come to you with there problems. I did something horrible. Something so bad, Jessica will never take me back now."  
"Don't say that Jeremy. I'm sure you didn't do anything that bad," she said sympathetically.  
"No, Liz." Jeremy argued. "Jessica would never be able to forgive me now."  
"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked nervously.  
"I kissed Melissa Fox." 

Melissa knocked on Trent's door. A tall woman answered. "I'm here to see Jeremy."  
The woman smiled. "He's upstairs, first door on your right."  
Melissa walked up the stairs and tapped on the door. "Come in!!" Jeremy bellowed. Melissa walked in and he jerked his head up.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We need to talk." Melissa said noticing that he was just wearing a pair of sweatpants and his hair was damp. He must have just gotten out of the shower.  
"About what?" he said warily.  
"Jeremy we kissed. We just can't ignore that."  
Jeremy walked up to her. "Melissa I-" he trailed off distracted by how pretty she looked. She was wearing a short black skirt and a red-cropped top. "Melissa. I just don't think it would be a good idea to-"  
Before he could finish Melissa leaned in and started kissing him. He kissed back and she muttered, "I knew it. I knew you felt the same way." Jeremy began to kiss her harder and they fell back onto his bed in a pile of limbs.


	3. She's Back!

Jessica sat down in a comfy booth at the House of Java ready for some serious alone time. "Hey, if it isn't Jessica W.!" a voice called out.  
"Andy?" she said not opening her eyes.  
"Yeah, the man of your dreams." he replied dryly.  
"Actually since Jeremy bolted there's been an opening. Interested?"  
"You can't imagine," Andy shot back. "So you doing okay? I mean with Jeremy and all?"  
"I've been better but thanks for asking."  
"Jess, this isn't like you. I mean look at you," Andy said gesturing to her. "Your wearing a flannel shirt. I thought you knew that flannel was for mountain men like me. And your hair, I swear I have never once seen your hair a mess and that includes the time we went walking in that hurricane a few months back."  
Jessica laughed. "You're right. I'm sure Jeremy isn't sitting somewhere crying. I need to get back into the party scene!"  
"That's my girl!" Andy cheered.  
"Okay call Jade, Evan, and Tia and let's hit the Riot tonight."  
"What about Liz and Conner?" Andy asked.  
"I'm not feeling that good. But bring along any friends of yours. Jessica Wakefield is back!" 


	4. Riot Lounge

"You know, I need a guy with a little danger in his blood ya know?" Jessica said that night at the Riot. Tia, Andy, and Evan stared at her like she had told them she wanted to shave her head. Only Jade nodded understandably, "The bad boy thing. It's classic. Especially after you've come out of a relationship with a straight arrow like Jeremy."  
"So I'm your bad boy phase?" Evan asked teasingly.  
"Yes, you're so wild. Sorry Evan, it's just that I'm wild enough for both of us." Jade said sarcastically.  
"Your not going to do anything rash like dye your hair purple are you?" Tia questioned nervously.  
"Is that even allowed?" Andy asked.  
"I don't mean anything big," Jessica said sipping her coke. "Just something different. Maybe date Randy Watson."  
Tia, Jade's and Andy's jaws dropped.  
"Who the heck is Randy Watson?" Evan asked interested.  
"The guy with the shaved head, 6 tattoos that I know of, walks around in the goth shirts with the 14 chains hanging from his pants." Tia said  
"Drives a motorcycle, really into the party scene." Jade supplied.  
"Oh, you mean him? That guy has a name?" Evan asked horrified.  
"Yes, and Jessica as your friends it's our moral duty to protect you from things like that." Andy joked.  
"But what am I supposed to do? Plead Jeremy to take me back?" Jessica cried.  
"No." Jade said quietly. "Find a guy who likes you for who you are."  
"What if I never find him?"  
Tia smiled sympathetically. "You will. It just takes time."  
"What is it though?" Jessica said. "I have never been able to pull off a long term relationship. Am I ugly? Boring?"  
Evan laughed, "Jessica your the least boring person I know."  
"And you're the prettiest girl I know," Andy said.  
"You have nice hair, a nice smile," Tia said.  
"Nice legs, nice eyes," Evan ticked off.  
"Nice butt, killer figure," Jade finished.  
"Really?" asked Jessica.  
"Two guy ran into the wall tonight after seeing you," Andy contributed.   
"You know what, it's guys." Tia said forcefully.  
"Oh no, not the 'guys are crap' speech," Evan moaned. "Jade does not need to hear this," he pulled her to her feet and pulled her to the dance floor.   
"Jessica," Tia said but stopped when she saw her friend wasn't listening. Jessica was staring at something like she was about to cry. Tia looked over and saw Jeremy standing with a girl who's side was to Jessica. She had long brown hair and was wearing a short yellow dress that barely covered her rear. "Jessica, I'm sorry," Tia said.  
"You know what?" Jessica said fighting back tears. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she gathered up her things and ran out of the Riot sobbing. 

"This is fun, isn't it Jeremy?" Melissa cooed. Jeremy smiled and nodded. How he had wound up at the Riot with Melissa Fox was beyond him. But after that kiss yesterday, or several kisses he even had to admit to himself that he was interested. The girl was more than just a pretty face. Yesterday they had talked about football for hours. Since she was a cheerleader she knew the game but she actually liked it too.  
"Do you want to find Lila or Cherie and sit with them?" she asked.  
"Uh, actually that doesn't sound so great." he said lamely. The last thing he wanted to do was hang out with those snobs.  
"Okay," Melissa said flirtatiously, obviously not seeing his real reason. She tugged on his sleeve. "Let's go upstairs," she asked with mischief in her eyes.  
"What upstairs?"  
"You mean she don't know?" she asked shocked. "Didn't Jessica ever take you up here?"  
"Was she supposed to?" he asked confused.  
"She came up here with Will," Melissa said with a sneer on her face.  
Jeremy reddened. "Let go...up there."  
Melissa laughed, "It's not a torture chamber."  
"Then what is it?"  
"A make-out room."  
Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise but he still let Melissa lead him upstairs. It was a combination of that short yellow dress and the way his heart was beating out of control.  
She led him to a couch and Jeremy looked around the dimly lit room at all the other lip locked couples. She sat down and pulled him down next to her.  
"Is this what you want Jeremy?" she asked softly.  
"I don't know." Jeremy said truthfully.  
"That's part of the fun isn't it?" Melissa said whispering. Jeremy buried his hands in her hair and she placed her hand on his chest. "Jeremy, your heart." she moaned as she felt it beating out of control. Jeremy responded by moving his hands down her face over her shoulders. Melissa felt the fire from his hands and finally leaned in and kissed him. 

Jessica stumbled back into the Riot about twenty minutes later and ran to Andy. "Where's Tia?"  
"Went off with Maria and Ken." Andy replied. "I have to wait for Jade and Evan to take me home."  
"I tried to start the jeep but something's wrong with it and my parents or Liz aren't home, so I was wondering if Jade and Evan could give me a ride. Where are they?" Jessica asked.  
Andy smirked, "Check upstairs."  
"At the bar?"  
"Go up one floor," Andy laughed.  
"Well I'll go tear them apart if I have to," Jessica snarled. She stalked upstairs and went into the Riot Lounge. She had only been in here once with Will and vaguely knew her away around. After her eyes got used to the dim lights she tried to pick out Jade and Evan from the couples. There were only two couples up here and none of them looked liked Evan or Jade. She looked in disgust at this one couple where the guy was almost on top of the girl and was practically licking her. As she turned to leave she saw Evan and Jade coming up the stairs.   
"Jess?" Jade said. "Andy told us you were up here looking for us-" but she stopped when the couple split apart and she saw the look of horror on Jessica's face. It was Jeremy and Melissa.


	5. Pajames, David Boreanz, and Sundaes

Elizabeth was lying on her bed writing in her journal when Conner burst into her room. "Conner?" she asked surprised. "What are you doing here? It's late, and I'm in my pajamas."  
Conner glanced at her pink two piece teddy bear print pajamas with feet. "You look…cute. And plus I've seen you in your night clothes before." He said raising his eyebrows. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I went and saw Alanna just now."  
Elizabeth brought her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs. "How did it go?" she asked softly.  
Conner sat down at the edge of her bed. "Don't worry Liz, nothing like that happened. We didn't like kiss or anything. It didn't go very well at all, if you want the truth."  
"Didn't she believe you?" Elizabeth asked.  
"She did what I did when you guys tried to tell me I had a problem. She denied it, placed the blame on me and started throwing stuff at me." Conner said.  
"You didn't throw things at us," Elizabeth smiled.  
"Just words," Conner said remorsefully.  
"Did she hit you with anything?" Elizabeth asked concerned.  
"Yeah she threw her water glass at the table and some of the pieces hit me," he said.  
Elizabeth looked at his shirt. "Conner, you were bleeding," she said softly.  
He looked down, "Oh, I hadn't noticed."  
"Take of your shirt and I'll go get some bandages." Elizabeth instructed. She hopped off the bed and went into her bathroom and came back a few minutes later. "Here you go," she whispered as she sat behind him and rubbed on the medicine and placed a bandage on it. "All better." She ran her hand over his chest.  
"Thanks," Conner murmured. Conner couldn't stand having her being this close and not touching her.  
Elizabeth felt her breasts graze his back and she leaned in and started kissing his neck. Conner moaned and turned around and started kissing her. As the kiss grew deeper they fell back onto Elizabeth's bed, still kissing. 


	6. Monster Morning Hair

Sunshine flooded Elizabeth's bedroom the next morning. She knew she had to get up for school soon but she felt happy and safe. She snuggled under the covers and brought them up just under her chin. As she rolled over she hit something hard. She sat up surprised and giggled. It was just Conner. He had spent the night in her bed. They hadn't done anything but Elizabeth had to admit she loved having his strong body next to her. Conner's eyes opened and he yawned and Elizabeth bent down and gave him a light kiss. "Morning," she said shyly.  
"Mmm." Conner said groggily. "It's nice waking up to you."  
She smiled. "Except for my monster morning hair."  
"Ahhh!" Conner said in mock horror.  
"Shut up," Elizabeth muttered back. She climbed out of bed. "I have to get ready for school."  
"So get ready," Conner replied. "I'll wait."  
Elizabeth went into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After she finished Conner also took a shower while Elizabeth dried her hair and put on her makeup. Conner walked out back in his clothes from yesterday. Elizabeth straightened her bathrobe. "I'll go get dressed."  
"Can't, Jessica's in there," Conner said.  
Elizabeth blushed, "Turn around." Conner sighed and turned around and Elizabeth slipped on a teal tank dress. "All done." They walked out of her bedroom hand in hand. "Oh, Conner. I forgot about my parents. If they knew you spent the night they'd kill me."  
"I'll try to sneak out," Conner whispered. But it was too late; Mrs. Wakefield had walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Liz! Jess-" she stopped in mid shout when she saw Conner there. "Liz," she asked questionably. "Why is Conner here at 7:30 in the morning?"  
"Uh, um…" Elizabeth stammered. Mrs. Wakefield looked at her suspiciously.  
"I left my Calculus book here and I need it for my lab this morning," Conner jumped in.  
"Yeah, he was studying here last night and I guess he forgot it. Anyway he's going to give me a ride to school," Elizabeth said cheerfully.  
"I didn't hear him come in this morning," Mrs. Wakefield asked accusingly.  
"I let him in," Elizabeth said nervously. "We really have to go mom, we have a lab this morning and we're going to be late."  
Mrs. Wakefield sighed, "I'll let this go…for now." But Elizabeth and Conner had already ducked out. Mr. Wakefield had entered the front hall and put on his jacket. Mrs. Wakefield watched Liz and Conner back out from the driveway. "Elizabeth and Conner are moving way to fast, don't you think?" Mrs. Wakefield asked as she sipped her coffee.  
"Maybe a little," Mr. Wakefield said. "But they're seventeen. I don't think we have a cause of alarm."  
"I don't know," she sighed. "I just wish she'd date nice level headed boys like Todd and Jeffrey. I know that boy didn't leave last night. I saw his car when I woke up."  
"I don't think they were doing anything they weren't supposed to, I didn't hear anything last night."  
"I swear Ned. Conner is going to get Elizabeth to go farther than she wants. Then is he's going to break her heart and leave her devastated." She said forcefully. "I mean he was at rehab!"  
"Calm down Alice," he said grabbing his briefcase. "I'll talk to her."  
"Tonight, Ned."  
"Okay," he kissed on her on the cheek and opened the door. "She's at school, nothing is going to happen to her," and with that he left. 

Jessica crept down the stairs with a wide grin on her face. She couldn't believe that Miss Straight Arrow Elizabeth Wakefield had let Conner spend the night. Normally is she and Elizabeth weren't fighting she would have been down there defending her sister, but this was just too good. Now that Melissa and Elizabeth were so called friends, Melissa would be horrified to learn that the rumors she had spread about Jessica were actually about Elizabeth. She needed to get back at Melissa and Elizabeth and this would be the perfect way to do it. 

"Conner spent the night?" Tia said shocked.  
Jessica smiled as she dug into her salad. "Yes. And guess what? I saw Cherie and Gina in the hall after English and they didn't say anything about Jeremy. They don't know!"  
"That means Melissa didn't tell them," Tia said thoughtfully. "Now about Liz and Conner. They weren't having-"  
"have no idea. I doubt it, but I bet that's the next step." Jessica replied angrily.  
"Oh." Tia looked down sadly. She had vivid memories of her and Conner in bed that one morning. Now he was sleeping with Elizabeth. "I heard my parents saying that she's heading for trouble and they're going to have a 'nice' chat with her!" Jessica said plowing on.  
"Wow, this doesn't sound much like Elizabeth." Tia said her eyes narrowed.  
"Actually I think it's more Conner. He's bad news. I mean he's hot and all, but come on."  
"Jess, he's my best friend." Tia said.  
"Maybe he's a better friend than boyfriend." Jessica stated.  
"That's true," Tia laughed. "Anyway I'll have a chat of my own with him, he's picking me up after cheerleading. Now Jessica let's keep this between us, It's nobody's business of what happens between them."  
"Well see about that!" Jessica whispered. 

"Do you really have to go?" Elizabeth asked after her Oracle meeting.  
"Yeah, I promised Tia I'd pick her up and spend some time with her."  
"I should probably spend some best friend time with Maria," she sighed. "Anyway thanks for stopping by. That meeting was so stressful."  
"How about this weekend you come over and watch a movie." Conner asked taking her hand.  
"How about we just go to a movie?" she questioned as they walked out to the parking lot.  
"I'm not stupid. I know there's some dumb Tom Cruise movie playing." He replied rolling his eyes.  
"You are too smart!" she joked as she punched him on the arm. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow she said," as they reached the jeep. Jessica had given her the key grudgingly at school. She kissed him lightly and he waved as she sped off. 

"Man that practice was killer!" Lila complained after practice as they were walking out. Jessica, Tia, Lila, Melissa, Cherie, Amy and Gina were all walking toward the parking lot.  
"Do you want to go to the House of Java and caffeine this out?" Cherie whined.  
"Sorry, I wanted to check over at Liz's house and see what she's up to. I haven't talked to her in almost a week."  
"She'll be out boinking Conner. You know, like you do with guys at the Riot?" Jessica said snidely.  
Melissa shot daggers at Jessica.  
"Boinking?" Gina asked with a disdain.  
"Yeah he spent the night last night," Jessica said sweetly. If Jessica knew Cherie, Gina and Melissa then this gossip would be too good to pass up even though Melissa and Liz were friends. Then Jessica could move onto hurting Elizabeth.  
"Oh my God," Lila said snickering.  
"This is the juiciest thing ever," Cherie purred.  
"You mean…Jess you have to be wrong." Melissa said uncertainly.  
"No way." Jessica replied.  
"Jessica!" Tia said angrily. "How could you. You don't even know for sure that it's true."  
But Cherie and Gina didn't hear what Tia had said.  
"I don't believe it," Melissa said softly.  
"Neither do I." A hard voice said behind them. Tia and Jessica spun around. It was Conner.


	7. Not This Freak Show

Conner glared at Tia with a glance she had only seen on his face once. It was when he was drunk after his gig at the Shack and he has yelled at Evan, Elizabeth and her and then went on the beach and fell. "I cannot believe you Tee. What happens between Elizabeth and me is none of your business and definitely not this freak show's business."  
"But-" Tia protested.  
"Shut up!" he yelled and Tia did. "I thought I could trust you. But I guess after four years on the Melissa squad I can expect it. You know how I feel about rumors," he finished. "If I hear anything about this again I will kill you. And I want you to stay away from Liz. And find your own way home." With that he walked away. Tia stood there with tears in her eyes.  
"Are you happy?" she shouted to Jessica. "I just lost my best friend because you have to make up lies about his girlfriend, who happens to be your twin. I know you're jealous but do you have to take it out on me?" She ran away sobbing uncontrollably while Jessica stared at the ground.  
Melissa snickered. "Now you've done it. You have your boyfriend, sister and best friend against you." Melissa said sweetly.  
"Shut up." Jessica whispered holding back tears.  
"You know what the problem is?" Melissa continued. "You know that you will never be as good as Elizabeth. Never as smart, pretty or popular. So you take control of her life. You don't like me hanging out with your sister, so you tell false stories trying to turn me against her. It's not going to work. Elizabeth as real friends. Not fickle friends who when they here one bad word about you desert her. No, Elizabeth has something you'll never have." And with that Melissa turned and left.

Jeremy cleaned off the counter that evening at the House of Java. He hated working Tuesday shifts because business was so slow. But it was one night Jessica didn't work. Just then Jessica came in through the back doors and put her apron on. "Jessica?" he asked questionably. "What are you doing here?" she turned around and Jeremy's heart flew to his mouth. Her face was all red and tearstained.  
"I'm taking Daniel's shift tonight," she said softly.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just had a really bad day," she replied. "Now Tia's mad at me and I just got told off by Melissa."  
Jeremy angered. Could this girl not throw Melissa's name in his face every time he saw her? "Jessica!"  
"Sorry," she sneered. "Didn't mean to talk bad about darling sweet Melissa."  
Jeremy grabbed her shoulders and he was about ready to slap her across the face but he couldn't do it.  
"Can't do it, can you Jeremy?" Jessica smiled softly. "You still care about me. I knew it."  
"Of course I care." Jeremy said releasing her. She turned away and started to clean the coffee machines. "But I care about Melissa too."  
"How? After all she did to me?" Jessica asked confused.  
"She's changed," Jeremy said slowly. "She's doesn't gossip as much and she's quieter. I think she realized what she was doing to people. She's more vulnerable and she's good for me."  
"Wasn't I good for you?" Jessica asked hurt.  
"You were wonderful. You helped me when my dad was sick and when my family moved away. But Melissa here for me now. She's good too. You've changed, Jess. What's happened to you? Your sister and your best friend are mad at you. Why are you getting into their personal business?" Jeremy asked.  
Jessica swallowed back tears. "Everything's changing, Jer. I just want things to be like they used to be."  
"That's life, Jess. Things change. But you can't force the past on people. Next year when we're all at college it's going to be a huge change. You just have to accept it. And things will get better."  
"If I change can we get back together?" Jessica asked hopefully.  
Jeremy didn't look at her. He knew if he stared into her eyes he would be gone. "I…I don't know. Maybe." And he walked into the seating area and began sweeping the floor. Jessica turned her back to him and grabbed a rag. She vowed she would try to make things right with Tia and Elizabeth. And maybe, just maybe, Melissa.

"This is nice," Elizabeth commented that evening. Conner had come over after school in a bad mood but he wouldn't explain why, just some vague details about a fight with Tia. After making him a nice dinner and working on homework he had finally seemed relaxed. They were lying on the couch, her head lay on the top of his legs.  
"Yeah, it does. You know just being here with you makes the whole day seem okay." Conner said lazily. He stretched his feet out and almost knocked over the wine glasses they had drank their cider out of.  
"Be careful!" she scolded playfully. "I should ask you to leave," she said gesturing to the pile of laundry she had started to sort out earlier.  
Suddenly she heard a throat clear behind her and she whipped her head around to see her parents standing there with cold hard looks on their faces. "Mom, dad," she whispered weakly.  
"Conner, go home," her mom said firmly. He quickly got up and mouthed 'call me' to her.  
"We leave you alone and you're off macking on your boyfriend!" Mr. Wakefield yelled. "We know he was here last night. This has gone far enough. We never had problems like this when you were with Todd. Do you want us to start having rules against him being here at all?"  
"That not fair dad!" Elizabeth interjected. "We weren't doing anything last night or tonight."  
"Then why are there wine glasses out?" Mrs. Wakefield said angrily pointing to the empty glasses.  
"We weren't drinking!" she said. "We just had cider."  
Her parents were looking at her with skepticism in their eyes. Mr. Wakefield's eyes traveled to the laundry on the floor he picked up a pair of underwear on top of a pile.  
Elizabeth grabbed it from him. "I was sorting the laundry like mom told me to, it's not what you think."  
Mr. Wakefield looked at her sharply. "You are grounded for a week. And if I were you I would seriously consider getting another boyfriend."  
Elizabeth shouted, "You just don't understand, do you?" as she ran up the stairs crying.


	8. College Talk

Jessica knocked lightly on her sister's door. "Go away," Jessica heard Elizabeth whisper.  
"It's me, Jessica," she replied.  
A few seconds later the door opened. "Jessica?" Elizabeth asked confused. "Come in."  
Jessica opened her mouth to apologize but she saw her sister's wild hair and tear stained face and she asked concerned, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Mom and dad caught me and Conner talking on the couch and thought we were, you know." Elizabeth cried. "So now I'm grounded and they want me to stop seeing him."  
"Are you?" Jessica asked hopefully.  
"I love him." Elizabeth stated plainly. "We weren't doing anything at all. And I'm not going to leave him just because mom and dad want me to."  
Jessica nodded. She remembered her promise to make up with Elizabeth. Conner was nothing but trouble in Jessica's opinion and she hated seeing her sister get in so much trouble. Maybe if she talked to Conner and dropped hints that there was another guy, he'd freak and leave. Elizabeth might be mad at first, but she'd appreciate it in the end. "Elizabeth, I'm sorry for all the things I said to you before. I guess I was hurt that you were friends with Melissa. But now I understand."  
Elizabeth brightened. "I forgive you Jess. I really have missed you these past few weeks. And it's okay if we have our own friends. Remember last year? I hated Lila and you didn't like Enid much either."  
Jessica smiled. "I've missed you too. But guess what! I got accepted into Sweet Valley University!"  
"That's great Jess! I was too and I got into Stanford."  
"You have to go to SVU! We have to go to college together!" Jessica squealed. Elizabeth laughed. It felt so good to have her sister back!

Conner walked back to the patio at Alanna's house where she said to meet her. Alanna had finally called him and said she needed to talk to him. He walked through the grass to the pool where Alanna was lounging in a lawn chair. "Hey, Conner," she greeted him. Conner noted the ice was gone from her tone. That was definitely a good sign. Alanna needed help and he was going to be there for her. She gestured for him to sit on the chair next to her and he obliged. He looked at her and noticed how pretty she looked in a green bikini. He had never noticed how beautiful she was under the baggy clothes she usually wore. "How are you doing?" he asked.  
"Okay. My parents are driving me nuts. Yesterday I had to spend four torturous hours at the Bergman's house as they went on and on about how accomplished I was, how smart I was. And their 19 year old son kept staring at me, ugh, it was disgusting!"  
Conner laughed, "Sounds awful."  
Alanna smirked, "It was a lot worse then it sounds. Anyway my parents want me to go to some dance at the club tonight and it's going to suck big time."  
"If you want I'll go with you," Conner offered.  
"Really? Don't you have plans with blondie?" Alanna asked.  
"Nope. She's grounded." Conner said.  
"Cool," she grabbed a receipt from her shopping bag next to her and scribbled out the directions.  
As Conner left, she smiled to herself. Maybe her and Conner had a second chance in love.

Melissa and Jeremy laid curled up together on her couch watching Good Will Hunting. A storm had picked up and thunder sounded. Halfway through the movie Melissa noticed that Jeremy was no longer paying attention. "What's wrong?" she pouted. "Don't you like the movie?"  
"It's okay," Jeremy replied. "Why do you?"  
"Duh, Ben Affleck and Matt Damon? Hello?" Melissa laughed. "But let's turn it off, I haven't seen you in a while. We should talk."  
"I guess you know about the scene with Jessica the other day," Jeremy said stretching his legs out.  
Melissa shifted closer to him. "Yeah, I was there. I feel kind of bad for her. She's turning her life into a total mess. Trust me. I've been there before."  
"I talked to her at work today and I seemed to get through to her."  
"You guys were hanging out?" Melissa said offhandedly.  
"Yeah, but just as friends. I can't be with her when she's like this."  
"You mean if she starts acting normal, you're going to go back to her?"  
Jeremy smiled, "I didn't mean it that way. I think it's time for the two of us to move on. I'm happy with the way things are now."  
"Then why haven't you introduced me to any of your friends? I hate this sneaking around. I want to be important in your life."  
"You are." Jeremy insisted. "I'm just worried about the future." He pushed back a wisp of her brown hair. "Things are happening so fast and we need to talk about where this is going."  
"You mean college and stuff," Melissa shifted uncomfortably.  
"I've applied to SVU, UCLA and University of Arizona."  
"Arizona!" Melissa exclaimed. "Because of your family, right?"  
"Yeah, and I've always wanted to go into archeology. I said to Jessica I wouldn't apply but I did anyway."  
Melissa smiled, "I've applied to Michigan, UCLA and USC. My decision will be based on scholarships and cheerleading offers. And if you want to go together."  
Jeremy sighed. "I don't know. It's too soon to tell."  
"I know," Melissa sighed. Jeremy leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. Melissa placed her hands on his face and responded with a deeper kiss. Jeremy pulled back breathless. "I should go," Melissa said. The phone rang. "Hello?" Jeremy breathed.  
"Jeremy, its Mrs. Maynor. We're all stuck at the Martin's because of the storm, the rain is so hard we can hardly see in front of us. We're bailing here for the night-" Suddenly the phone went dead. "The Maynor's aren't coming home." Melissa looked out the window, "I don't think I can drive home in this."  
"So stay here." Jeremy offered. Melissa nodded and he led her upstairs. He handed her his football jersey and she went into the bathroom to change. She emerged. "A little big," she smiled here yes twinkling.  
"A little?" he laughed. "You're swimming in it."  
"Where am I supposed to sleep?"  
"You take the bed." Jeremy suggested. Melissa plopped down and Jeremy grabbed some blankets and lay on the floor. Suddenly he felt closer to Melissa then he had to anyone else and he regretted telling her his secret.


	9. Prelude to the Dance

Elizabeth had run out of ideas. She hated being grounded. She had written in her journal, done her homework and reorganized her room. She had sorted through her scrapbook looking at all the ex-boyfriends she had accumulated over the years: Todd, Blue, Sal, Todd again, Jeffrey, Todd once more, Devon, and many more in between. One thing they all had in common, none of them had worked out. Why did she think that Conner would be any different? As she was getting ready to color code her hair bands her sister burst into her room. "Jessica!" she exclaimed. "Thank God you're here! I am _so_ bored."  
"Well, then your savior is here. Guess what, mom and dad are un-grounding you for the night so we can all go to the dance at the country club."  
"They're actually letting me go?" Elizabeth feigned shock.  
"I think it's so dad's associates can see the whole family together," Jessica grinned.  
"But I don't have a date," worried Elizabeth.  
"So what?" Jessica scoffed. "I don't either and if you invite Conner, mom and dad will have your head."  
"Well, who's going to be there?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Lila, Gina, and Evan said his mom might take him."  
Elizabeth nodded and Jessica left so they could get changed. A few minutes later they walked downstairs where Mrs. Wakefield exclaimed in delight, "Oh, Ned. They look so grown-up!"  
"Lovely," he smiled at Elizabeth and put her at ease. Jessica was wearing a lavender slip dress while Elizabeth wore a white tank dress. Elizabeth knew she looked good and wished Conner was here to take her to the dance. She hadn't seen him in a few days and was getting worried. Whatever happened in her life, she needed Conner with her.

Alanna finished putting her hair up in clips and ran downstairs before her parents lectured her on being late. She paused at the mirror in the front hall and glanced over her simple green flared dress. The skirt was a little short but hopefully her parents wouldn't notice. Her dad walked into the front hall and scanned her attire and nodded approvingly. Her mother waltzed in with a trail of perfume following.  
"Alanna, sweetie. This going to be such a fabulous evening! The Carter's are going to be there with their son Daniel and you absolutely have to save a few dances for him. And the French's are going to bring their son Jeffrey who is the nicest young man and-"  
"Mom," Alanna interrupted. Her father sent her a death glare and she finished, "I'm sure there's going to be a lot of guy to dance with but you keep naming so many, I'll be dancing till dawn!"  
Mrs. Feldman laughed. "You're right dear. It's just that you're such a lovely girl." Alanna tried to keep from gagging. There was only one guy she wanted to dance with and that was Conner McDermott.

Melissa lay in bed watching Jeremy sleep on the floor beneath her. She could hardly believe that she was dating a guy as wonderful as Jeremy who actually cared for her. She knew Will cared about her too, but he was always distracted and took her for granted. She closed her eyes and imagined her and Jeremy at college. Her cheering him on at football games. Him taking her to all the coolest parties. In fact all her images had Jeremy in them. In fact, she couldn't imagine college without him.


	10. Dying Inside

Conner walked into the ballroom of the country club. He remembered the last time he was here; he was coming to collect his drunken mother. He looked around for Alanna but didn't see her. He quickly looked again. This sucked. He didn't know a single person here and plus he probably didn't want to know most of them. They were all snobs. Well, except for Alanna. He was getting desperate. Finally he saw Lila Fowler standing by the buffet. He hated her but he didn't want to stand around looking like a reject. So he strolled casually over to her hoping Alanna would appear. No such luck. He walked up to her and cleared his throat. "Uh, hi Lila."  
She whirled around and sneered. "Well, look what the cat dragged in. I thought this club had certain, um, standards."  
"Don't worry they made sure my rags and garbage was checked in at the door." He replied sarcastically.  
"This isn't really your scene." Lila said sweetly. "Shouldn't you be out with Elizabeth."  
"She's grounded." Conner replied.  
"Right," she said smoothly. "But why are you here? Shouldn't you be out with your guy friends? That's what boys do when their girlfriends are jailed."  
"I'm meeting a friend here?" he said off hand.  
Lila's eyebrows raised. "Who? Is he single?"  
"Uh, yes _she_ is. Her name's Alanna Feldman."  
"Oh," she replied. "I know her. Didn't you use to go out with her?"  
"A while ago." He said nonchalantly.  
"Does Elizabeth know that you're meeting your ex-girlfriend here?" Lila said emphasizing each word.  
"No, it's none of her business." He said. Lila gave him a weird smile but before he could reply he saw Alanna across the room. He mumbled a good-bye to Lila and dashed off. But one of her points stayed lodged in his brain. Elizabeth would care if he were here. She would care a lot. But for some reason he didn't care what she thought.

Alanna saw Conner walking towards her. She put a big smile on her face. She hated to admit that she was still attracted to him. She knew he didn't feel the same way at all. But she could still hope.  
"Hey," she said. "I didn't think you were going to show."  
He grinned. "I always keep my promises. So are you completely ready to bolt?"  
Alanna opened her mouth to answer. Usually the answer would be yes. She hated these kinds of parties. But now that Conner was here she actually wanted to dance and gossip. But she would never admit that to him. "Yeah, this so lame. I just wish I was at my house watching some lame reruns of Full House."  
Conner laughed. "With a bag of chips and a can of coke."  
"Exactly!" How did Conner know exactly what she wanted? Probably because he wanted the same thing too.  
"So who are all these people?" he asked.  
Alanna grinned. She loved gossip. "That's Michelle Papas." She gestured to a girl with long black hair. "She's quite the scandal. She got kicked out of her elite boarding school because the dean caught her with a certain mayor's son in the closet."  
Conner smirked, "Cool. What about her?" he pointed at a blonde girl with an extremely tight red dress on.  
"You don't know her?" Alanna asked surprised. "That's Gina Ross. She does the local morning news. But not the kind of news your grandparents would watch. She's quite racy."  
Conner's eyebrows were raised. "You know a lot."  
"Well I have to listen to my parents and their friends go on and on about it all the time." She decided to lighten the mood. "Do you want to dance?"  
Conner nodded but stopped as the song changed to Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U.' "Never mind. I hate this song." Alanna said blanching.  
"You don't like Britney?" Conner teased.  
"No way, her fake looks give girls a bad name."  
Conner looked at her confused. "But you're beautiful like her." He let his fingers touch her hair. Your hair is so silky. And you have flawless skin. He placed his hands on her shoulder. You have the pouty lips and the killer figure."  
Alanna laughed. "Thanks for the compliment but if you compare me to that girl again, you are dead meat!" Conner smiled and twirled her around wildly to the music. She laughed and realized that she was having more fun then she had ever had before.

Elizabeth and Jessica were hanging out by the band. "You know," Jessica whispered. "Last year I would have given anything to attend a country club party, but they are so boring."  
"Tell me about it." Elizabeth giggled. "I don't know how Lila stands it."  
"She loves showing off her newest wardrobe and jewelry. She lives for the thrill of people turning green with envy." Jessica looked at Elizabeth who was gazing at something. "What are you looking at?"  
Elizabeth jerked her head back. "Nothing. That girl over there looks just like Alanna."  
Jessica peered at the girl with curly red hair dancing with a guy. She couldn't tell who the guy was but Jessica was positive it was Alanna. "Speaking of the devil," Jessica grinned wickedly. "What's going on with you and Conner since your grounding?"  
Elizabeth sighed. "We've seen each other at school and stuff. But-"  
"What?" Jessica asked interested.  
"It's just that, things are weird." Elizabeth explained. "I mean I like him but I'm not sure I love him anymore. He's always so distant. And I'm sick of trying to please him all the time and deal with his moods."  
"That's understandable. You're human." Jessica said. "I can't believe you've put up with him for this long."  
"Well, he does have his good qualities, but lately I haven't been able to see them, and I don't think he can see mine."  
"So are you going to break up with him?" Jessica asked.  
Elizabeth was silent for a couple of minutes. "I don't know. I just can't imagine doing it. It will be horrible. Just trying not to think about it is bad enough. But when I let myself, I feel like I'm dying." Elizabeth felt her eyes go red. "Anyway, I'm going to go get some air."  
"Do you need me to come with you?" Jessica asked concerned.  
"No, thanks. I need some alone time."

Elizabeth came back in the dining room from the veranda. She still had no clue about what to do with Conner but she no longer felt sad. All she wanted to do was find Jessica and do some dancing. She weaved through the throngs of people and someone pushed her into a couple. "Watch it!" the girl shrieked. Elizabeth turned to apologize but when she saw who it was she went white. It was Alanna. With Conner. Her Conner. He had said he was hanging out at Andy's tonight. But here he was with Alanna, his ex-girlfriend. And she could tell that this just wasn't a friendly date. Alanna was wearing a gorgeous dress, the kind you reserve for that special someone. And Conner had his arm firmly on her waist. She let out a mangled sob and fled towards the restroom. Images of her and Conner ran through her head. Reading her poem in creative writing, kissing him in her jeep, him telling her that he loved her, him touching her hair, his voice, he was surrounding her. She flung open the door to the bathroom and crashed into a tall person. "Hey!" he exclaimed. "This is the guys restroom!" Elizabeth looked up at him to give a smart remark back but her voice became caught in her throat when she saw who it was.

Jessica saw the whole thing with Alanna and Conner. She knew what Elizabeth must be going through. Jeremy and Melissa had done the same thing to her. She knew that Elizabeth would get over Conner but she needed to get back at Alanna. The way she couldn't seem to get back at Melissa. She needed to show Alanna that Conner loved Elizabeth. And Jessica smiled and straightened her dress. She marched over to Conner and Alanna and smiled sweetly. "Conner, sweetie. What a surprise to see you here!" she cooed in her best Liz voice. Conner looked surprised and Alanna shot her a look of death. "What are you doing?" hissed Alanna.

Well that's the end of this story! I will write the last story in the series next which will be entitled 'Out of My Mind'. I hope you enjoyed Girlfriend and this story.


End file.
